A Flower Trapped in Dark
by mystery555
Summary: "Live with no excuses, love with no regret." Kokoro never understood the purpose to those words. She's just a misfit who scares people off. All she wants is to be invisible. Sad enough, her plan of being invisible are destroyed by the "king" of the school as she manages to catch his attention. "How about we head over to my house." "Never in your wildest dreams you man-whore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so um I'm not** **new to the fanfiction community. I actually joined a long time ago. Right now I deleted all my stories except Gakuen Alice and I decided to try out Aishiteruze Baby since I love the manga and anime :) So tell me wat u think.**

**Published on 5-10-14**

* * *

**Kippei's POV**

I'm late and I know it. Do I care? Nope. The reason? None of your business.

I walk into the classroom not caring that I was late.

"Yo, Kippei!" Shin said giving me a goofy grin as he held his hand up.

"Morning Shin."I say as I high fived him back.

"I heard we're getting a new girl in our class. I hope she's hot!"He said as he started drooling. Aki, who started getting annoyed, smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up idiot! Who'd want to date you!"She says.

"Apparently you."Motoki said as she opened her textbook.

"What!?"Aki exclaimed as she glared at her so-called "friend" who ignored her.

"Kippei your lucky the teacher is coming in late to get the new student."She said looking up at him.

"I actually can't wait for her to come. If it's a guy then it'll just be another person to look up to me. If it's a girl then that mean I'm gonna get laid." He said giving off a cheeky grin.

Before more was said the teacher came into the room.

"Alright class. As you've all heard we're having a new student. She's lived here for a while but she just moved somewhere closer to this school. Please treat her well. You can come in now Tokunaga-san." He said as he looked towards the door.

_Silence_

That's all we heard.

Sensei did a nervous laugh.

"Not funny. You're making me a fool in front of my class. You better show up now."He says with a threatening voice.

The door slowly creaked open. In walked a girl in her uniform...wearing it differently.

She had a black chained belt that she used to hold up her skirt. Her tie wasn't the normal red and yellow tie, no it was black. She wasn't wearing the indoor shoes she was suppose to. Instead her feet wore black buckled boots.

I looked up to see her face. It looked pretty angelic, besides the fact that she was wearing a lot of eyeliner. Almost like Avril Lavigne's signature makeup. She had dark purple, almost black, lipgloss on. Nevertheless, she was gorgeous.

She had light brown hair that was passed her shoulders and hazel eyes.

I smirked. She seems interesting. She's be fun to play around with.

"Tokunaga Kokoro. Age 17. Please you make your acquaintance."The girl says although she looked bored and like she didn't want to be here.

"Today I'm gonna let Kokoro sit in this seat up here."Sensei said motioning to a seat in the front. "She's gonna be answering some questions while I grade some papers in the teacher's lounge. Have fun."

And with that sensei walked away.

As soon as he did it was as if the room turned into a zoo for it was too loud with the questions being bombarded at Kokoro.

I watched as her eyebrow twitched.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"She yelled.

...

It got silent right away.

"Now let't just get over with these stupid questions."She said. "You there. Red head. You can talk."

Aki, who was raising her hand, got up.

"Konichiwa Kokoro-chan! My name's Aki. My question is, would you like to be friends?"She said with hope swimming in her eyes.

Kokoro just glared at her.

"No and call me 'Kokoro-chan' ever again and you won't live to see another day.

"O-Ok."Aki said intimidated by her glare.

Next was Shin, who was captivated by her beauty.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"He asked with hearts in his eyes. I could tell that Aki was pretty hurt by the expression on her face.

"No, don't need one."She said in a monotone voice.

Suddenly I got an idea. I raised my hand into the air confidently.

"You, creepy smiling dude with blonde hair."She said to me. My pride was a little hurt by that, but it didn't stop my plan.

"Will you go on a date with me?"I ask her with a smirk on my face.

Her expression was stoic.

"Sorry, I don't date players like you."She said not looking sorry at all. Wow that hurt.

"Tokunaga Kokoro, I promise that before the year end I'll have you kissing my feet."I replied to her as if her rejection didn't matter to me even though I felt shocked of being rejected.

I saw Kokoro stand up and walk towards me. I thought that she was gonna give me a chance, that is until I felt a strong sense of pain and saw black.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW!Sorry it's short. But it will get longer as the story progresses. I'm gonna try and review every other week. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!I'm back and apologies for the late update. My computer died amd my dad was being lazy to fix it. Anyway I know that 16 people read my story :) it feels good to know that but could I please get some more reviews? I only got one and it doesn't matter if you don't speak English. I speak more than 9 languages so I'm pretty sure I can translate them and if not, there's always Google translate! Anyway I'm gonna get on with the story since you guys are probably bored of me talking.**

**Started this chapter on 6/26/14**

**Published it on 6/26/14**

**Lexwolf-Thx :) Hope you like this chapter**

* * *

**Last Chapter...**

_I saw Kokoro stand up and walk towards me. I thought that she was gonna give me a chance, that is until I felt a strong sense of pain and saw black._

* * *

**And now...**

**Kokoro's POV**

What a creep. I can't believe he asked me that. He's definitely a player. I need to stay away from him, I've had my heart-broken already and I don't want to repeat that.

Okay so maybe knocking him in the head and causing him to black out was a bit harsh. I couldn't care less though so why is it that I have to be the one dragging this idiot to the nurses office. Aren't they scared I'd do something worse to him? Because let me tell you, I am fully capable of that.

_Flashback to classroom_

_The class all gasped and looked at me in horror, including the teacher._

_"Tokunaga-san, it's your first day and your already getting in trouble. I'll let you off the hook just for today since you're new, but next time I will write you up. Now go take Katakura-san to the nurse. You should know where it is since you were suppose to meet up with her for a health checkup to start the year."Sensei said to me._

_"Whatever."I say back as I drag the boy across the ground to the nurses office. I'm pretty strong but I chose not to pick him up._

_End of flashback_

Hey at least I didn't get in trouble, my dad would've found out and killed me. I winced remember what happened when I got expelled from my last school.

I finally reached a white door with a metal plank saying 'nurse'. I reached my hand up and knocked on the door.

_Silence_

I knocked again. After another round of silence, I opened the door.

"Hello"I said in a monotone voice.

I walked in and turned on the lights. I saw a note on her desk and read it.

_Sorry something came up! I won't be back till 12. Please try to treat your wounds or rest. If it's an emergency go straight to the counselor who decided to help me out for today. If you wish to go home please go to the secretary.  
~Yamada Sensei_

Ugh now I have to actually wait till this idiot wakes up.

I drag him towards one of the resting beds and pick him up for a few second just to place him there. I then started looking around for a cold compress.

"Mmm"I hear someone say as I find the compress and walk towards the boy.

He blinked his eyes a few times before sitting up. He then realized the pain and reached towards his head.

"Ouch"He said in pain as he winced.

"Baka, lay down."I say as I hand him the compress.

He finally noticed I was there because he smirked.

"Well well well, if it isn't Koko-chan."He said to me probably trying to be seductive.

"I'm leaving now. Rest well I guess."I said as I turn around wanting to get the hell out of here as soon as possible.

Unfortunately before I could escape, he grabbed my wrist.I felt pain rush to me making me winced. He seemed to notice to and softened his grip just a little, but not enough for the pain to stop.

"Let . Go. Now."I hissed through my teeth.

"Why?"He asked tauntingly.

"I don't like strangers touching me."I say turning around to give him a glare. Honestly, that was only partly the reason.

"Kippei Katakura. Now we're not strangers."He says to me.

He was about to pull my sleeve up when I used my other hand to punch him.

"What the fuck's your problem."He says holding onto his throbbing face and glared at me.

"I wear clothes for a reason. Not to show skin in public."I say rolling my eyes as if it was obvious.

He smirked getting an idea. His smirk told me that I wasn't gonna like his idea.

"That's just in a public place right? If we were at my house you'd be more willing to undress yourself."He says to me followed by a wink which shocks yet angers me with disgust.

"Aren't you too young."I ask with anger.

"No no Koko-chan, I'm a big boy"He says with a smirk.

Before I could reply back, he interrupted me.

"How about we head over to my house."He asks, his smirk gaining more confidence by the minute.

This really pissed me off. I'm _not_ a toy, I will _not _be used then thrown away the next minute. I'm not going to fall for _any_ of his tricks.

A tick mark probably was on my forehead and I was probably losing my cool but at the moment I couldn't care less.

Kippei put the compress aside and stood up. He walked a few steps, now only a few steps away from me.

"So what do you say, Ko-ko-chan~"He says seductively.

I already knew the answer, no, but why was it taking me a long time to say it? Only God knows why, but probably since I'm too angry.

"Never in your wildest dreams you man-whore."I angrily say as I kick him where the sun don't shine.

I quickly walk out the door while he screeches in pain and falls to the floor.

A part of me felt bad and wanted to help him but then I remembered that if he can pick up random girls, then he can definitely take care of himself. After all he is a "big boy".

* * *

**So...how was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW! Sorry it wasn't that long, I just really wanted to end the chapter that way and I already have the next chapter planned out. Anyway, I won't be updating until two weeks. By then I expect more than one review understand?Lol sorry enjoy your day and REVIEW!**


End file.
